nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Whacking Day is Coming: The Making of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Sorcerers of Notre Dame
Whacking Day is Coming: The Making of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Sorcerers of Notre Dame is a 79 minute program which features the production of The Simpsons tv series produced by the British Broadcasting Corporation in 2001. A shorter version is included as a special feature in The Complete First Movie boxset. It aired on BBC2 on June 23, 2000 as part of Simpsons Night on the channel. Interviews # James L. Brooks - Executive Producer and Writer # Matt Groening - Executive Producer and Writer # Sam Simon - Executive Producer and Writer # [[Frank Mula|'Frank Mula']] - Executive Producer and Producer # Leonard Maltin - Film Historian for The Sorcerers of Notre Dame # George Lucas - Executive Producer # Steven Spielberg - Executive Producer and Writer # Don Hahn - Producer # Kevin O'Brien - Storyboard Supervisor # Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise - Directors # Gordon Parks - Character Design Supervisor # Ian M. Fischer - Consulting Producer, Writer, Character Design Supervisor, and Background Layout Artist # Mike Scully - Producer, Writer and Supervising Producer # Luis Escobar - Executive Producer and Storyboard Artist # [[Al Jean|'Al Jean']] - Producer, Consulting Producer and Writer # Mike Reiss - Producer, Consulting Producer and Writer # David Rippy - Digital Line Producer and Background Layout Artist # Kevin McMullan - Character Designer and Music Arranger and Producer # Shawn Lohstroh - Character Designer and Assistant Storyboard Artist # Sandy Petersen, Character Designer, Writer, Consulting Producer and Writer # Jerome K. Jones '''and Kevin Holme' - Storyboard Supervisors and Co-Producers # 'David Mirkin '- Producer, Writer and Art Director # 'George Meyer' - Producer, Writer, Co-Producer and Supervising Producer # 'Nancy Cartwright '- Voice of Bart Simpson # 'Andreas Deja' - Supervising Animator: Bart and Character Design Supervisor # 'Michael Price' - Consulting Producer # 'Matt Selman' - Writer and Supervising Producer # 'David Lewis' - Animation Timer # 'Juan R. Martinez' - Assistant Layout Artist and Film Roman IT # 'Greg Street' - Character Designer and Background Layout Artist # 'Kevin Newman' - Character Designer # 'Pamela Hayden' - Voice of Jimbo and Milhouse # 'Russ Edmonds' - Supervising Animator: Jimbo and Character Design Supervisor # [[Dale Baer|'Dale Baer']] - Supervising Animator: Milhouse and Pottinger # 'Michael Brown '- Supervising Producer # 'Tony A. Goodman' - Producer, Supervising Producer and Writer from The Simpson TV Series # [[Stephen Rippy|'Stephen Rippy']]' '- Character Designer and Music Arranger and Producer # 'Bruce C. Shelley' - Producer, Supervising Producer and Writer from The Simpson TV Series # 'Dan Castellaneta' - Voice of Homer, Willie and Quimby # 'Ruben A. Aquino' - Supervising Animator: Homer # [[Nik Ranieri|'Nik Ranieri']] - Supervising Animator: Willie and Flanders # [[Duncan Marjoribanks|'Duncan Marjoribanks']] - Supervising Animator: Quimby # 'Justin E. Rouse' - Character Designer # 'Mitchell Walker Jr.' - Clean-Up Animator # 'David A. Cherry' - Supervising Producer and Animation Timer # 'Julie Kavner' and 'Yeardley Smith' - Voice of Lisa and Voice of Marge # 'Tony Bancroft and Tony Fucile' - Supervising Animators: Marge and Lisa # 'Sean Wolff' - Background Designer # 'Bryan A. Hehmann '- Voice of Pottinger, Supervising Producer and Animation Timer # 'Hank Azaria' - Voices of Apu, Wiggum, Sea Captain, Comic Book Guy and Chalmers # 'Harry Shearer' - Voices of Skinner, Flanders, Otto, Brockman, and Lovejoy # 'James Baxter '- Supervising Animator: Skinner & Chalmers # 'Bruce W. Smith' - Supervising Animator: Apu # 'Joe Grant' - Character Designer # 'Vance Hampton' - Character Designer # 'Will Finn' - Supervising Animator: Sea Captain, Otto and Jack Marley # 'Patrick Buchanan' - Animation Timer # [[Michael Surrey|'Michael Surrey']] - Supervising Animator: Wiggim, Lou, Eddie, Martin and Lovejoy # 'Richard Gasparian' - Animation Timer # 'David Koepp' - Writer # 'Kathleen Kennedy' - Producer # 'Tony Jay' - Voice of Mr. Ronald Banner # 'Kathy Zielinski '- Supervising Animator: Mr. Ronald Banner # 'Dave Pottinger' - Writer, Producer, Animation Timer and Storyboard Artist # 'Steve Pulcinella' - Voice of Horst # 'Delroy Lindo '- Voice of Fritz # 'Mr. Lawrence' - Voice of Hans # 'Ralph Zondag' - Supervising Animator: Fritz, Hans, Horst, Johnny and Comic Book Guy # 'Steve Moore' - Storyboard Artist # 'Frank Marino' - Animation Timer # 'Greg Daniels and '''Mike Judge - Creators: King of the Hill, Producer and Executive Producers # Ralph Eggleston - Storyboard Supervisor, and Art Director: Toy Story # David P. Kubalak - Storyboard Supervisor and Assistant Animation Timer # Duncan McKissick - Layout Supervisor and Assistant Animation Timer # Ken Harsha - Prop Designer # Joseph D. Gillum - Storyboard Artist and Layout Artist # Lance Wilder - Background Design Supervisor # Kenneth L. Wilder - Background Design Supervisor # Alan Menken - Music Composer and Songs: Music # Stephen Schwartz - Music Composer and Songs: Music # [[Gene Kohler Jr.|'Gene Kohler']]' '- Layout Artist and Film Roman IT # Scott Alberts - Character Designer # Eric Keyes - Character Designer # Maria Mariotti '- Background Design Supervisor # 'Anthony Bell - Character Layout Artist and Character Animator # Kurtis Kunsak - Supervising Associate Editor # Chris Ledesma - Music Editor # Louis Jaffe '- Script Supervisor # 'John Krause - Background Design Supervisor # Brian Carey '- Production Supervisor # 'Scott Winsett - Background Designer # John Evanson '- Character Animator # 'Joe Wack '- Character Designer and Prop Design Supervisor # 'Gerald R. Molen - Producer # Colin Wilson - Producer # Charlie Winter - CG Artist # Grant Vicklund - CG Artist # Kevin Carney - CG Artist # Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Voice of Mafia Commander # Peter Macon - Voice of Mafia Commander # Brian F. Sousa - Storyboard Artist, Character Animator and CG Artist # Jacqueline Sillo - Production Coordinator # Don Gagen - Background Designer # Lance Hoke - Background Layout Artist # Marshall Lee Toomey - Clean-Up Animator # Michael D. McCart - Clean-Up Supervisor # Trevor Johnson '- Background Designer # 'Paul Jacquays - Prop Designer and Background Designer # Robert Fermier - Storyboard Artist and Animation Timer # Patrick Hudson and Harter Ryan - Co-Executive Producers and Associate Producers Category:Real World Articles Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Media Category:Movies Category:Rated G movies Category:Firsts Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Ensemble Studios Movies Category:BBC America